HRSMN Character Profiles
by Ezra Soulthief
Summary: A set of profiles detailing the appearances and abilities of team HRSMN.


Name: Hunter Rose

Height: 6'6

Weight: 150 lbs.

Age: 17

Appearance: Tall, leanly muscular, wears black hooded leather robe over black metal chestplate, black jeans, black shirt, and a set of black greaves and black clawed metal gauntlets.

Semblance: Soul Theft. This ability has three different strengths: copy, disable, and destroy. The copy strength allows Hunter to copy another person's Semblance with a touch by tearing away a small fragment of their soul. However, this copied version is slightly weaker than the original. The disable strength allows Hunter to temporarily shut down another person's Semblance and Aura. While the target's abilities are shut down, Hunter can use their Semblance and Aura with no restrictions by slowly draining their Aura. The final strength, when used, will tear a person's soul from their body, killing them instantly. After using this strength, Hunter gains the full power of that person's Semblance and Aura. He can also use a milder version of this strength to destroy a person's Semblance and Aura. Afterwards, the person will never be able to use any of their Aura-based abilities again. However, he only uses this strength when enraged.

Aura: Hunter's Aura is unique, in that it allows for self-regeneration and resuscitation after suffering a fatal injury (within reason). After dying from a mortal wound, Hunter's Aura will heal said wound, then revive him. After reviving, Hunter becomes temporarily invulnerable, allowing him to enact swift vengeance on his killer. However, his Aura needs time to recharge afterwards. Also, his Aura is very unstable, due to the rather violent circumstances of its unlocking. It will flare at random, causing large amounts of damage around Hunter. He can control these flares through the use of a special blend of Dust in his gauntlets.

Other abilities: Hunter is inhumanly strong, fast, and agile. Add this to his inhuman senses, reflexes, intelligence, and highly tactical mind, and you have a very dangerous opponent. In addition, his robe is infused with a special blend of self-replenishing Dust that allows for short-range teleportation. This teleportation will create a small cloud of opaque black vapor at the entry and exit points. Due to the reality-warping nature of the Dust contained in this cloud, it can mask infrared, electromagnetic, and Aura signatures. Hunter has mastered the use of a very wide variety of weapons, as well as several martial arts, including kung fu, judo, jujitsu, taekwondo, capoeira, and laido. He also possesses limited telepathy and telekinesis, as well as an innate sense for Dust manipulation due to exposure to large amounts of Dust. Also, when enraged, he can transform into an incredibly powerful Grimm known as a Grimm Lord. This takes the form of a massive, humanoid, black dragon, wielding an immense sword.

Weapons: Hunter carries an entire arsenal of weapons with him, but he usually only uses ten of them.

Weapon 1: A pair of massive double-barreled pistols named Ebony and Ivory with foot-and-a-half long barrels. The lower barrels fire .50 armor-piercing, high velocity rounds as fast as Hunter can pull the triggers. The upper barrels will fire a single 25 mm, high-velocity, armor-piercing round with a one-milligram antimatter warhead that can be detonated remotely.

Weapon 2: A pair of long daggers with black chains attached to the pommels, called Mercy and Redemption. These daggers are razor-sharp and infused with a mixture of Dust that drains Aura. Once a person s cut by one of these daggers, their Aura will begin draining into Hunter. One of his favorite uses for these daggers is for stealthy kills, or for wide, sweeping attacks by swinging them at the ends of their chains.

Weapon 3: A katana named Kuroi Inazuma, or "Black Lightning." This katana utilizes lightning Dust and a blade that vibrates at incredibly high frequencies to allow it to slice through nearly anything. Hunter has demonstrated this ability before when he sliced an Atlesian Paladin cleanly in half with a single slash.

Weapon 4: A set of massive exoskeletal arms called the Deathgrip. The fingers of these arms are tipped with razor-sharp claws made out of a strange alloy that can entirely circumvent a person's Aura. Not only that, but Hunter can channel his Aura through the arms and fire unstable spheres of Aura at his opponent.

Weapon 5: A mechanical horse called Mortis. This horse can transform itself into a motorcycle that closely resembles a Tron lightcycle that can produce a Dust jetwall. It'll also transform into a 12 foot tall mech that resembles a Schnee Dust Knight, with claw-tipped fingers, a metallic black cape, and red optics.

Weapon 6: A miniaturized explosives factory contained within a black satchel, that Hunter calls his, "little bag of tricks." This factory can produce a very wide variety of explosives, varying from grenades, to shaped charges, to sticky bombs, as well as devices that Hunter calls "Void Pulse bombs." These devices produce a small sphere of energy that wipes all matter within the radius of the sphere from existence. Afterwards, without the device to stabilize the rift, the sphere collapses on itself and vanishes.

Weapon 7: A device that creates portals in space. This device can create portals that can link two points in space within Hunter's line of sight. This allows him to redirect attacks, trap his opponent, and deliver devastating momentum-based attacks. He does these attacks by creating a portal below himself, then opening the exit portal above his entry point. He then starts falling faster and faster, building up massive amounts of momentum, until he reaches critical velocity. He then opens the exit portal behind his opponent. This essentially turns him into a human projectile.

Weapon 8: Utility Dust Gauntlets. These gauntlets allow for precise manipulation of Dust into all manner of weapons. They also allow Hunter to contain and control his highly unstable Aura.

Weapon 9: Concussion Shotgun Greaves. The rounds within the greaves contain a mixture of Dust that creates concussive shockwaves when it comes in contact with Aura. These shockwaves will amplify the power of Hunter's kicks, allowing him to send opponents of all sizes flying.

Weapon 10: A black sword known as Chaoseater. This weapon has 5 different modes, which are listed below:

Mode 1: A black katana and sheath. This katana allows Hunter to move so fast as to be invisible, and unleash devastating barrages of slashes with only a single slash. It's edge is infused with Aura-negating Dust, giving it the nickname of "Soul-Cursed Sword."

Mode 2: A six-and-a-half foot long, foot wide black sword. Contrary to appearances, it doesn't slow Hunter down in the slightest. With this sword, Hunter can unleash devastating smash-based attacks and huge arcing slashes.

Mode 3: A giant black scythe. Hunter mainly uses this mode for dealing with large groups of enemies, decimating their ranks with widely arcing slashes.

Mode 4: A railgun that can fire a 50mm caseless, high-velocity, high-penetration, antimatter-core round that can be remotely detonated. This railgun can fire a round with pinpoint accuracy from upwards of 5 miles away. The explosive force of the round can decimate an entire city block.

Mode 5: A high-energy, high-output Dust beam cannon. The width and intensity of the beam can be increased by factors of 5 by adding one or more focusing lens. At 10%, the beam will punch a fist sized hole in several layers of armor plating. At 25%, the beam will punch a hole large enough for a full grown man to pass through. At 100%, the shockwaves generated by the beam can blow the top off of a mountain merely from a proximity firing.


End file.
